


Subtlety and Finesse

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, POV Theodore Nott, Post-Hogwarts, Roommates, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:Theo has never seen his best friend inthatway―but ever since he caught Draco wanking that one time, he can't get him out of his head.





	Subtlety and Finesse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/gifts).



> Written for the [2017 daily_deviant Kinky Kristmas comment fest](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/712521.html) on IJ.
> 
> Thanks to capitu for the speedy once-over! <3

Theo's wank in the shower before bed had been his favourite part of his nighttime ritual for years. It was relaxing, it felt bloody fantastic, and it always left his body feeling pleasantly loose and sated as the hot water pouring over him did the rest of the work to soothe away whatever stresses that day had held. It had worked brilliantly as a teenager in Hogwarts, and it was nearly as satisfying even now at age twenty—though showering with a partner who wouldn't mind wanking Theo themselves would be even better.

Normally, this was the point in the evening where Theo would be imagining his imaginary partner, usually some faceless bloke with a trim waist and a firm arse, but last Friday, everything had changed. He groaned and took himself in hand as his mind helpfully supplied images of blond hair, cool, grey eyes, and a lovely, smirking mouth. 

Draco Malfoy was all Theo could think about.

Which was a little shocking as, up until last Friday, Theo's thoughts about his best friend and flatmate had never veered from platonic. Sure, he'd have to be blind not to notice how objectively fit Draco was, but he was just so...so _Draco_. He was posh and prim, flustered and furious if anything on his person was out of place. Theo liked his men a bit shameless and filthy, and Draco glared reproachfully at Theo anytime he said the word 'cock' within Draco's hearing. But apparently Draco had been hiding quite the little deviant under those well-starched robes of his, and Theo couldn't stop thinking about it, couldn't stop remembering how Draco looked last Friday night.

Theo was supposed to be having dinner with his mum, but when he'd Flooed over, she'd been in bed having one of her episodes, and one of the house elves had sent him away with a box of food and an obvious dismissal. He hadn't been that put-out—his mother was trying even on her good days—but it did leave him with no plans for the evening. Draco had told him he'd be staying in though, so Theo thought he'd see if he was interested in going out—it had been far too long since Theo had last pulled. There'd been music blasting from Draco's room—unusual, that should have been Theo's first clue—so it wasn't a surprise that Draco didn't hear him knocking. What was a surprise, though, was what Theo had encountered when he entered anyway.

Draco had been lying on his back on his bed, completely naked, with a pillow propped beneath his lower back. His hair, normally so perfectly slicked back, not a strand out of place, was messy and ruffled, like he'd been running his hands through it. His pale skin was flushed a delicate rosy pink, and his feet were braced against the bed, muscles tensing and rippling with effort. Which probably had something to do with the large, emerald green vibrator that was magically fucking into Draco's arse in a hard, steady rhythm. Theo had frozen, shock and lust flooding his system as he tried to process the image of his best friend being thoroughly fucked and evidently losing his mind with it. He was so lost in his pleasure—hands fisted in his bedsheets, eyes screwed shut in ecstasy—that he hadn't noticed Theo barge in at all, just kept wriggling into the firm thrusts of the vibrator as his flushed cock drooled precome onto his belly. Theo knew he should leave, that he was seeing something he wasn't supposed to be seeing, that he was violating his friend's privacy, but he just couldn't look away. He'd known Draco had sex, of course he did, but Theo had never really thought of him as a sexual creature before. Now, Draco's face flushed with exertion, his lush mouth open as he moaned with abandon, Theo could admit he'd clearly made a grave miscalculation.

He'd watched for far longer than was appropriate, watched until Draco finally gave in and wrapped a hand around his cock, barely lasting another minute before he'd shot all over his stomach and chest. The sight made Theo's own cock throb painfully, and when Draco started fumbling for his wand—no doubt to end the spell that still had the vibrator thrusting in and out of his slick arse—Theo finally came to his sensed and bolted. He didn't think Draco would be all that understanding if he realised just how much of him Theo had just seen.

That had been nearly a week ago now, and ever since, Draco was all Theo could think about. It was as if seeing Draco wanking had opened the floodgates, and now Theo was drowning in _Draco, Draco, Draco_. It was bloody infuriating and distracting, especially considering the fact that they lived together and there was no escaping him. How had Theo never realised how much his life revolved around Draco? Tea together in the morning and takeaway on the sofa at night and Draco's scent in his nose, surrounding him like the most delicious smelling blanket. God, Theo just wanted to bury his face in Draco's neck, wanted to press him against the wall of their flat and see if he could get him to make more of those lovely noises he'd heard on Friday.

Theo groaned, his fist flying over his prick as scalding water beat down upon him from above. Just the merest thought of Draco these days was enough to set him off like a rocket and this was no exception. He'd barely been thinking of him for a minute and already his orgasm was almost upon him. With a twist of his wrist and one final thought of Draco looking up at him with lust-blown eyes, Theo came, emptying himself against the shower wall. He rested his forehead against the cool tile, panting as he watched his release swirl down the shower drain. Contentment oozed through him, sticky and sweet, his muscles soft and languid in the aftermath of his truly spectacular wank. Fuck, he'd always looked forward to his evening wanks, but this was getting out of hand. He couldn't remember the last time he'd come so hard, and this was just to the _thought_ of Draco. Theo could only imagine how good it would be to have the real thing.

 _No_ , Theo thought. _No more imagining_. If the war had taught him anything, it was that life was too short to let other people dictate your life or to live in fear. Theo had always discounted Draco as a potential partner—ostensibly because he thought they might not be sexually compatible, but if he was really being honest with himself, mostly because he cared for Draco more than he wanted to admit, and he was terrified of fucking things up. But if Theo _did_ let himself think about it, then he'd have to acknowledge that Draco had made it clear, in his own Slytherin way, that Theo's feelings weren't exactly one-sided. They'd both been pretending everything had always been strictly platonic between the two of them, but there had always been an undercurrent of something _more_ , a kind of potential that they'd both been content to ignore.

Until now.

Theo stepped out of the shower and grabbed his wand, drying himself down with a quick spell before pulling on his pyjamas. He couldn't help but think of Draco, Draco, who was in his bedroom right now, probably reading up on the latest potion's journal. His brow would be pinched in concentration as he read, his nose wrinkling in distaste whenever one of the featured potioneers said something idiotic. Theo felt a sweet fondness bloom in his chest, and he rolled his eyes at himself in the mirror. Yes, it was definitely time to confront these feelings before the force of his pining turned him into some kind of simpering Hufflepuff.

He thought about charging into the room and boldly declaring his feelings, but quickly discounted the option. Theo was far from a reckless Gryffindor and he had a feeling Draco wouldn't appreciate something so...gauche. No, this was a problem that required a bit more subtlety and finesse. Luckily, as a Slytherin pure-blood, Theo had practically been raised on the finer arts of cunning stratagem.

Smiling, Theo went to his bedroom and began to plot.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
